Home wrecker
by YoominC16
Summary: Zack didn't like to think of himself as a home wrecker...more like a peacemaker Christian/Zack Ryder mentions Christian/Edge explicit slash one shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story, nor do I make any money off of this. This is fiction_

**Written for XxMiickieXx, she's been keeping my creative juices going lol**

* * *

><p>Zack didn't like to think of himself as a home wrecker even though he was in a relationship (Zack used that term loosely) with a married man. Oh no, on the contrary Zack liked to think of himself as a peacemaker…a therapist if you will. He always made sure Christian left his home happy and well satisfied and in returned Christian paid his bills and gave him money and other things. Don't get Zack wrong, he had a job, a high paying job, and he didn't need any of Christian's money but Christian felt as if he had to pay Zack to keep him quiet about their little affair. Zack would never tell anyone about their thing but he loved the money so he wouldn't complain.<p>

Zack smiled as he lit another candle. In all realness, Adam should be thanking him for saving his marriage. Christian would leave his house so happy that he wouldn't, nor could he, fight with Adam. Also, Adam should thank him when it came to the bedroom. Zack just knew Christian was using some of those crazy positions on Adam, even though they didn't discuss his and Adam's sex life when they were together. Actually when they were together, they didn't do too much talking anyway. They were either lounging around watching TV, or fucking like rabbits in heat.

Zack was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Zack smiled, he knew it was Christian. Zack walked to his front door and opened it, not bothering to ask who was on the other side. Zack was immediately greeted with a kiss from Christian.

The tall Canadian kissed Zack's lips and pushed his lover inside of the house, shutting the door behind him. Christian wrapped his arms around Zack's waist but broke the kiss to look into Zack's eyes.

"Missed you." Christian told Zack.

"You saw me yesterday." Sometimes Christian was just so silly.

"I know but twenty-four hours is along time." Christian answered and Zack giggled.

"You want something to eat?" Zack always had food available.

"No, Adam made me eat his cooking." Christian shivered. "I swear it gets worse."

"Maybe you should suggest cooking lessons."

"Or maybe." Christian starts. "I should just leave him and come be with you."

Zack chuckled. He wasn't stupid. Christian was never going to leave Adam, he had been with Adam for way too long and they have a child together. Christian didn't love Adam anymore but he wouldn't leave Adam. He wouldn't break up his 'happy home', for the sake of his daughter, he would stay with Adam and try to be a loving husband, at least until she turned eighteen. Surprisingly, Zack was fine with this. He was happy being the whore on the side. Eventually, he would have to leave Christian behind because he does want a family of his own but that was in the future and right now was all about the present.

"Or." Zack says. "You can forget about your nasty dinner and come eat your delicious dessert." Zack winked and it didn't take Christian very long to pick up on the hint. Christian picked Zack up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him upstairs to Zack's bedroom.

Christian laid Zack on the bed before taking of his shirt. Zack would do the same and unbutton his pants for Christian, making it easier for him. Christian pulled at his pants and Zack got the message. He lifted his hips and Christian pulled his pants off, along with his boxers. Now, he was stark naked.

"Someone's in a hurry." Zack giggled.

"Ha." Christian laughed sarcastically. "Lay on your stomach."

"Ooo demanding, I like it." Zack said as he turned over and laid on his back.

Christian ran his hands down Zack's strong back, feeling all the defined muscles from working out so much. His hands dipped lower until they were planted on Zack's ass cheeks. The Canadian started massaging his lover's cheeks, pulling them apart so he could see that tight pink pucker before pushing them back together. Christian held Zack's cheeks apart as he dipped down and licked across the pucker.

"Oh!" Zack moaned in surprise.

Christian continued to lick and swirl his tongue around the outside of Zack's hole, driving Zack wild, before pushing his tongue into Zack.

"Ah! Mmm Christian."

Christian probed his tongue in and out of Zack. Zack lifted his hips, trying to push up into Christian's mouth, but Christian grabbed his hips and pushed him back down into the bed. Christian retracted his tongue from Zack's ass and licked the outside before coming up.

"Mmm why'd you stop?" Zack moan.

"It's time for something else." Christian said as he took of his pants along with his boxers, retrieving a condom from the pocket before throwing them across the room. He opened the dresser draw and pulled out a bottle of lube. Christian got back on the bed and lubed up his fingers before pressing two of them inside of Zack.

"Oh fuck." Zack swore.

Christian piston his fingers in and out of Zack, scissoring him, trying to get him prepped and in a hurry. He couldn't wait to sink himself deep in this tight heat. Even though he's had sex with Zack many times before, he still was always so excited to sleep with him again. He was like a kid in a candy store or on Christmas day.

"Oh right there." Zack moaned. "Baby right there." Zack screamed as Christian's fingers ran across his prostate. Christian continued to hit the spot with his fingers each and every time as Zack mumbled incoherent words and phrases.

"I want you." Zack managed to get the sentence out, despite the pleasure.

Christian took his fingers out of Zack and grabbed the condom. He ripped open the wrapped, took the condom out, and rolled it over his member. He took the lube and got himself nice and slick before lining up with Zack's heat.

"Get in me." Zack grunted and Christian plunged forward, burying all of himself inside of Zack.

"Oh, Ah!" Zack grunted and buried his head into the pillow to muffle the sounds he was making. Zack turned his head to the right. "Move Christian."

Christian lifted his hips and slammed them back down, setting a fast and rough pace for lovemaking and literally fucking Zack into the mattress.

"Right there!" Zack screamed when Christian's member came in contact with his prostate.

Christian rolled his hips, sending Zack into a heated frenzy, before going back to his originally thrusting.

"Fuck, so tight baby, always so tight." Christian grunted as his cock was being suffocated by Zack's heat.

"Oooo baby, cumming." Zack said, grabbing the sheets and the pillows. "Don't stop, right there, don't stop."

Christian grabbed Zack's short hair and pulled his head back, bending his body back, and kissed him. Christian started thrusting harder, trying to bring his lover over the edge.

"Ah! Christian!" Zack screamed as he came hard all over the sheets. Christian released his head and he fell on the bed, body limp. Zack's ass clenched around Christian's dick and with a few more thrust, he was done.

"Fuck." Christian swore as he came. Christian's body went limp as he filled his condom, only Zack could make him come that hard. Christian fell on top of Zack.

The room was silent at first. The both of them trying to regain their breath.

"That was great." Zack said, out of breath.

Christian pulled out of Zack. He took off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the waist can next to the bed.

"What are talking about? That was just round one."

Zack smiled. Adam should really be sending him a thank you card for handling Christian…only he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
